LMESKD
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Momo, kehidupan abnormalnya, dan 6 kata yang semakin mewarnainya. [semi-anime canon]


.

.

.

Sekali lagi, melewati hari-hari, siklus hidupnya selalu terulang lagi.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan kisah seram yang sering ia baca di internet, yang paling berbeda adalah tidak adanya hal-hal aneh dan mengganggu yang menghampiri hidupnya.

Walaupun apa yang ia jalani saat ini sudah cukup membebaninya, ini masih jauh lebih baik.

* * *

_Kagerou Days/Mekakucity Actors masih punya Jin-san, ofc. ;u;_

_Judul disadur dari sebuah creepypasta oleh user wikia: Thebabylonproject_

_**Warning:**__ OOC. Typo. Gaje. Settingnya mungkin ngaco. Plotless, ganyambung tapi nyambung/?. Kemungkinan ada yang salah interpretasi. Dan-begitulah._

_Eh, no. The only ones I own this time are the words and the headcanon. And some of the stories... I guess?_

* * *

**LMESKD**

[ Abstrak—definisi 6 kata yang justru paling mewarnai kehidupan abnormalnya. ]

.

.

* * *

**[ L – lurid ]**

.

Setiap pagi, tidak peduli ia akan akan terlambat atau tidak, Momo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandang refleksinya dalam cermin.

Ia sering mendengar istilah itu; guru seni rupanya acap kali menyebutkan kata itu setiap ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang—oh, bahkan di matanya, itu tetap terlihat seperti oranye. Warna rambutnya. Warna favoritnya. Warna yang seringkali hadir menghiasi penampilannya di atas panggung, warna yang mendominasi dari lightstick yang digenggam penggemarnya yang sering ia lihat dari atas sana.

_Lurid_—begitu sebut guru itu, istilah untuk perpaduan warna antara merah dan kuning atau kuning dengan coklat. Walaupun apa yang justru ia temukan di internet justru kumpulan gambar tidak senonoh. Ah, kalau ada kakaknya di sampingnya saat itu, tab berisi gambar-gambar itu akan terus berada disana.

Sejak selesai pelajaran seni rupa, Momo selalu akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke toilet. Bukan apa-apa, hanya soal perkataan gurunya tentang lurid itu yang terus-menerus menempel dalam pikirannya.

Entah, begitu pikir Momo hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Disini ia berdiri lagi—di depan cermin kamar tidurnya saat satu sore yang cerah setelah melewati pelajaran seni rupa di jam terakhir. Kalau diingat-ingat, tadi juga ia diberi tugas melukis dengan nuansa warna _lurid_.

Itu lagi, ah. Itu lagi. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai kata itu. Ambigu adalah satu garis besar yang dapat ia tarik dari riset kecilnya minggu lalu. Apa maksudnya, apa korelasi oranye dengan adegan biru? Komplementer?

Kadang ia memikirkan posisi warna rambutnya dalam spektrum. Merah, kuning, coklat, sungguhan oranye? Atau apa tetap seperti pola pikirnya dulu—_warna rambutmu seindah langit senja?_

Menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya, dan Momo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Persetan dengan perkataan guru itu, batinnya, aku akan melukis suasana senja saja.

Tapi hei, apa warna langit senja? Dimana posisinya? Merah, kuning, coklat, sungguhan oranye?

(Padahal itu juga bisa dikatakan sebagai warna _lurid_.)

* * *

**[ M – Momo-chan ]**

.

Kisaragi Momo, pada dasarnya, bukanlah seseorang yang atraktif.

Satu hal yang membuatnya lelah dengan kehidupannya sekarang bukan fans-fansnya yang selalu saja hadir di setiap detik hari-harinya, bukan juga nilai-nilai akademisnya yang terjun bebas di sekolah, bukan juga hatinya yang selalu saja diam-diam tergerus setiap kali para fansnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –chan. Bukan apa-apa, selama ini hampir tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Paling hanya ibu, ayahnya, dan Shintarou saat mereka masih kecil.

Di hadapannya, semua orang yang meneriakkan semangat untuknya, semua orang yang mengidolakannya, hanya seperti berada dalam pengaruh sihir. Momo sudah tahu itu sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SD—entah sudah berapa orang yang menaruh dendam padanya karena apa yang selalu mereka usahakan selalu saja kurang menarik perhatian dibandingkan dengan milik Momo.

Tidak terlihat dalam manik coklatnya memang, apa yang terlihat darinya hanyalah riuh tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Hanya sekedarnya saja. Datar.

(Namun baginya dulu, itu saja sudah sangat cukup. Itu sebelum pandangannya terhadap dunia yang penuh warna itu memudar.)

_Kosong, itu semua hanya kosong! Kenapa karyamu yang terlihat kosong itu harus menang?_ Teringat kata-kata ketua kelasnya saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 9 dulu.

Awalnya ia memang merasa menyesal sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti pameran seni itu. Namun, dipikir-pikirnya lagi setelah itu, pena takdir sudah tergores, dan dalam hati kecilnya terbersit rasa syukur sudah menempuh rute itu. Berkat ketua kelasnya ia mulai sepenuhnya sadar akan dirinya saat itu.

Ganjil. Palsu. Kosong.

Bakatnya, senyumannya, nyanyiannya, bahkan namanya. Semuanya kosong dan palsu.

Kalau saja bukan karena kekuatan matanya itu, hanya akan ada satu orang saja yang memanggilnya Momo-chan.

* * *

**[ E – enneagon ]**

.

Hari ini, kening Momo berkedut. Di atas meja belajarnya sudah tergeletak beberapa helai kertas semua berisikan poligon segi banyak. Entahlah, ia tidak menyerap apapun saat belajar tentang geometri kemarin—padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk mencatat semua yang ia lihat di papan tulis dan buku cetaknya.

(Padahal yang ia catat hanya sampai rumus segi delapan. Sisanya coretan-coretan.)

Dan apa itu—_hitunglah luas segi sembilan ABCDEFGHI jika diketahui panjang sisinya adalah 5 cm_?

Sungguh, angka favorit Momo bukanlah sembilan. Dan segi sembilan bukanlah bidang datar andalannya. Delapan tidak sama baiknya—walaupun angka itu tersebar pada penampilan semunya.

Pasrah, Momo hanya mengangkat pensilnya dan mulai menggores sesuatu pada titik-titik sudut segi sembilan tersebut.

Lingkaran. Lingkaran. Lingkaran. Tarik garis menuju pusat. Persegi panjang kecil di bawahnya.

Selesai. Momo melemaskan otot-ototnya. Sudahlah, apa itu geometri.

Sebersit ide kembali muncul di benaknya, membuat Momo menggoreskan pensil di atas kesembilan lingkaran tersebut, wajahnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum.

"Onii-chan kalau di atas pasti nistanya kelihatan banget, jadi kutaruh di atas saja," monolognya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tangannya berhenti menggambar. Langit sudah menggelap di luar sana, dan sekarang yang bisa ia tangkap dari pandangannya adalah beribu bintik putih yang menghiasi biru kelam malam. Pandangannya beralih lagi ke tumpukan kertas itu.

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan hanya Onii-chan saja yang disitu!" Momo tiba-tiba berdiri, dan keduanya mata berbinar semangat. "Kugambar sekalian saja _mereka_ semua!"

Jam di kamarnya berdentang pelan dengan jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 11 saat ia masih berkutat dengan sketsa si boncel menyebalkan di sebelah kanan sketsa kakaknya.

Baik, Momo merubah pikirannya.

Sembilan memang bukan angka favoritnya, namun setidaknya ia memiliki ketertarikan dengan segi sembilan.

Bidang datar itu merefleksikan keluarga keduanya.

(Sementara itu, Ene yang baru saja berpindah menuju ponsel yang terletak di sampingnya hanya melihat kerjaan adik _goshujin_-nya sembari tersenyum haru.

"Ah, dia… dengan semua coretannya itu, dia jadi semacam Haruka, ya~")

* * *

**[ S – simile ]**

.

Satu istilah yang paling melekat selama pelajaran bahasa Inggris di kelasnya.

Baginya, semua anak-anak di kelasnya homogen. Monoton. Seragam. Kompak—

—termasuk dalam hal menjauhinya.

(Dan ia membencinya.)

Ya, benci. Benci dengan mereka yang bisa hidup normal dengan bahagianya, benci dengan mereka yang menganggap orang-orang yang abnormal seperti dirinya pantas dijauhi, benci dengan sifat umum mereka yang bermuka dua (oh, ia sungguh lebih toleran dengan orang-orang yang benar-benar menampakkan kebencian mereka padanya), benci semuanya.

Bahkan terkadang ia membenci dirinya sendiri saat ia menyebut teman-temannya bermuka dua. Bukankah dirinya juga bermuka dua? Tidakkah sepantasnya ia juga mengumpamakan dirinya sendiri dengan sesuatu?

Momo hafal betul harus mengumpamakan lawan bicara dan orang-orang sekelilingnya dengan apa. Yang cerewet ia umpamakan gramophone kuno, teman-teman sekelasnya ia umpamakan radio (yang hanya akan mengulang kata-kata yang sama yang menusuk hatinya—seperti "maafkan aku, Momo-san yang mengulang."), dan yang tidak pernah ia ajak bicara sama sekali akan ia umpamakan vas bunga.

(Namun begitu, hei. Terkadang keluarga kecilnya dan Mekakushi Dan hampir melebihi teman-teman sekelasnya soal menyebalkannya, tapi tidak sekalipun ia mengumpamakan mereka dengan sesuatu apapun.)

* * *

**[ K – kaleidoscopic ]**

.

Hidupnya, sejak tanggal 14 Agustus saat itu, sudah seperti kaleidoskop.

Hidupnya yang dulu hanya berupa oranye, oranye, dan oranye, kini mulai satu persatu diinvasi oleh warna-warna pelangi lain. Hidupnya yang dulu hanya berupa satu garis lurus, kini sudah mulai menanjak, meliku, dan terbelah menjadi puluhan kurva sejuta warna.

Jangan salah, datar dalam pandangan Momo justru kegiatan super-padatnya sebagai idola.

Kini, ia yakin ia tidak sendirian lagi. Ia sudah bertemu 8 orang yang sama dengannya. Mereka dahulu juga sendirian dan dikucilkan, sama dengannya. Mereka, sungguh, tidak akan memahami tentang dunia kecil yang mereka huni ini.

Yah, mereka toh masih anak-anak. Anak-anak yang selalu saja akan berkata lantang, "Ah, orang-orang dewasa tidak akan mengerti!" Mereka tahu betul, dunia yang mereka huni berbeda dengan dunia yang orang-orang dewasa huni.

Hanya soal perspektif, itu saja. Hanya soal warna-warna yang mereka lihat, sungguh. Hanya ada satu Bumi, mereka paham betul tentang itu.

Orang dewasa tahu betul soal kaleidoskop, lebih tahu dari mereka malah. Namun mereka gagal memahami keindahan pola-pola yang ditimbulkannya. Mereka tahu betul kalau pola-pola dalam kaleidoskop akan berubah seiring berubahnya perspektif dan rotasi, namun mereka gagal mengaplikasikan teori itu dalam kehidupan mereka.

(Kali ini, di pertengahan musim panas yang membara, 9 anak itu berkumpul bersama, membuat pola kaleidoskop mereka sendiri.)

* * *

**[ D – dango ]**

.

Momo tahu betul ia tidak pandai memasak.

Saat itu masih pagi yang dingin di tanggal 14 Februari, dan kedua kakinya sudah melangkah cepat melewati jalan-jalan di kota tidak karuan. Kakaknya sudah duluan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju base Mekakushi Dan sejak sejam yang lalu, dan ia bilang akan menyusul untuk membuatkan dango untuk teman-temannya.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa herannya Shintarou saat itu. Terlebih lagi saat Momo setengah mati membujuknya agar ia tidak pergi bersamanya, "Oh ayolah Onii-chan! Aku yakin aku pasti bisa melakukan ini! Jangan meremehkan stamina yang kudapat dari cumi-cumi kering, ya!"

(Momo, sekali lagi, tahu betul ia sedang ngelantur.)

Dan memang benar, tepat 15 menit yang lalu, seisi dapur rumahnya sudah hitam legam. Beruntung Momo sudah dapat memperkirakan akan hal itu, maka saat dapur sudah beres dibersihkannya 10 menit yang lalu, cepat-cepat ia mengambli celengannya dan melesat keluar rumahnya.

_Hilangkan jejak. Okaa-san takkan tahu._

Dan sekarang disinilah ia berdiri, di depan kedai dango favoritnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedai itu sudah buka, syukurlah, dan dari balik tirai-tirai itu bisa ia lihat sang tuan pemilik menghampirinya dengan wajah cerah.

"Ah, Momo-chan datang juga!" begitu sapanya. "Dan ada apa dengan celengan di tanganmu itu?"

Momo hanya tertawa canggung. "Ahaaa... tadi aku sedang terburu-buru, Kek! Aku ingin memesan 9 porsi!"

.

.

Terakhir kali ia memasuki ruangan besar itu, setengah hatinya sudah berteriak-teriak untuk melepas hoodienya. Sekarang? Bahkan hoodie pink itu sudah ia eratkan pada tubuhnya.

Tidak ada satupun di ruang tengah. Sepi, sepi, sepi. Kano yang biasa berlesehan di sofa pun kali ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Maka sangkaan pertama Momo saat itu adalah: teman-temannya sudah lebih dahulu pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Seharusnya tadi pagi aku ikut Onii-chan saja..." ia menghela nafasnya.

Momo yang sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu teman-temannya pulang pun akhirnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan, mencari pintu menuju kamar tidur besar bernuansa biru tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Ya, perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju base memang cukup jauh, ditambah lagi dengan kakinya yang sudah kepegalan akibat berlari nonstop tadi. Ah, bahkan saat dikejar fans-fansnya kakinya tidak sesakit itu.

Baik, pintunya sudah ia temukan. Sepertinya tidak terkunci. Tinggal tarik tuasnya, dorong, daan—

"—HAPIBA, MOMOOOO!"

—selamat. Sempurna terpaku, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk melatih lompat jarak jauhnya menuju tempat tidur disana. Sayang, padahal kakinya sudah terangkat satu. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti atlit ice-skate.

Terpampang di hadapan matanya adalah Mekakushi Dan berdiri berjejeran, dengan banner besar bertuliskan _HAPIBA, KISARAGI MOMO-CHAN!_ menghiasi langit-langit kamar. Tumpukan kado sudah menghiasi pojok-pojok kamar—dan Momo tidak mengerti apa benar itu semua hadiah dari 9 orang saja.

"Oi." Shintarou yang berdiri di tengah dan sedari tadi kepegalan memegang baki berisi sepiring besar cheesecake hanya kebingungan melihat adiknya. "Dangonya sukses?"

"Sukses, Onii-chan. Sukses membuat dapur rumah hitam legam."

Shintarou membelalakkan matanya, dan seluruh Mekakushi Dan yang lain mulai tertawa kencang.

Momo selalu tahu betul kalau akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi ia tidak marah. Ia justru ikut tertawa dengan yang lain. Ia tidak peduli tingkahnya akan sebodoh itu, yang penting ia senang jika hanya mereka yang tahu. Biarlah mereka menggokil bareng.

Hari itu dihabiskan Momo dengan dihujani ucapan selamat ulangtahun oleh sahabat-sahabatnya dan pesta makan besar. Tidak terlalu besar sih. Walaupun hanya cheesecake dan 9 porsi dango, Momo sudah cukup dengan itu.

Asalkan dengan mereka, semenyebalkan apapun hidupnya, Momo sudah merasa sangat cukup, sungguh.

* * *

_[ —owari. ]_

* * *

_author's note._

...saya nulis apa ini? ;u; /dor

Oke, jadi ceritanya karena udah mau mendekati UKK, fanfic ini bakal menandakan kalau saya hiatus bener-bener. Iya, bener-bener—hiatus saya selama ini nggak bener melulu—- /alasanmacamapaitu. Tapi insya'Allah sih nggak lama bener kok. Banter paling sampai pertengahan Juni nanti. Huehehehe! ;;u;;

Terus apalagi yaa, oh! Special shoutout untuk seseorang di luar FFn yang dengan creepypasta berjudul sama (saya ijin nyomot loh! /heh) berhasil membuat saya terinsipirasi untuk menulis fic ini. Di cerita aslinya, LMESKD itu ndak ada artinya plis. Kalau mau baca langsung aja kesini: someordinarygamers . wikia wiki / LMESKD (hilangkan spasi!)

Oke, sekian dulu dari saya, dan makasih sudah baca! /o/

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.


End file.
